PS : Meurs, et dans les plus brefs délais
by I-AM-CHUCK-BASS
Summary: De : Draco Malfoy / A : Hermione Granger : "D'ailleurs je suis sur un très bon site de pompes funèbres là et je me demandais : tu préférerais plutôt un cercueil en bois de chêne blanc ou en séquoia d'Amazonie marron clair ? Ils font -25% sur celui en chêne, au fait."
1. La merveilleuse nouvelle de Luna

**TITRE : **PS : Meurs, et dans les plus brefs délais.

**RESUME : **[De : Draco Malfoy ; A : Hermione Granger] : "D'ailleurs je suis sur un très bon site de pompes funèbres là et je me demandais : tu préférerais plutôt un cercueil en bois de chêne blanc ou en séquoia d'Amazonie marron clair ? Ils font -25% sur celui en chêne, au fait."

**GENRE : **Humor/Romance

**RATING : **K+

**DISCLAIMER : **Agenouillez-vous tous devant JKR. En vitesse.

* * *

**De :** Luna Lovegood

**A :** [Equipe du Secteur B, 8e étage] Severus Rogue ; Cho Chang ; Harry Potter ; Ronald Weasley ; Daphné Greengrass ; Pansy Parkinson ; Ginevra Weasley ; Theodore Nott ; Blaise Zabini ; Draco Malfoy ; Hermione Granger

**Date :** Le 30/06 à 19h24

**Objet :** Une merveilleuse nouvelle hihi :) :D x)

Naamasté mes petits agneaux,

C'est Maman Lulu. Je vous ai manqué hihi ? Parce que moi vous m'avez manqué hihi. J'espère que mon absence de jeudi et vendredi, la semaine dernière, ne vous a pas déstabilisé ! Mais je suis…ENCEINTE ! Hihihihihi ! Quel n'est pas mon bonheur ! Je suis enceinte depuis 4 mois et 2 semaines maintenant hihi, j'attendais d'être vraiment sûre pour vous le dire ! :D Vous ne me verrez plus pendant au moins 5 mois :( Mais je vous enverrais des petites photos à la naissance de Milnikowakedaknostu (cela veut dire Flamme Flamboyante et Courageuse qui se Dresse contre l'Ennemi en Indien, n'est-ce pas magnifique ? ? ?)

Je vous fais de gros gros gros bisous très chère équipe du Secteur B.

Si seulement vous pouviez ressentir cette énergie emplie d'amour qui grandit chaque jour en moi hihihi !

Luna LOVEGOOD

Journaliste du _Hogwarts Journal_

* * *

**De :** [Equipe du Secteur B, 8e étage] Severus Rogue ; Cho Chang ; Harry Potter ; Ronald Weasley ; Daphné Greengrass ; Pansy Parkinson ; Ginevra Weasley ; Theodore Nott ; Blaise Zabini ; Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger

**A :** Luna Lovegood

**Date :** Le 01/07 à 9h01

**Objet :** RE : Une merveilleuse nouvelle hihi :) :D x)

Chère Luna,

C'est en effet une merveilleuse nouvelle. Nous espérons que ta grossesse se déroule dans les meilleures conditions possibles et nous vous souhaitons, à toi et ton enfant, bonheur, santé et épanouissement.

Affectueusement,

L'équipe du Secteur B.

* * *

**De :** Blaise Zabini

**A :** Theodore Nott ; Daphné Greengrass ; Pansy Parkinson

**Date :** Le 01/07 à 9h03

**Objet :** Milnikowakedaknostu

Attendez, suis-je vraiment le SEUL à rigoler ou bien tout le monde n'a pas encore ouvert cet email épique ?

* * *

**De :** Theodore Nott

**A :** Blaise Zabini ; Daphné Greengrass ; Pansy Parkinson

**Date :** Le 01/07 à 9h04

**Objet :** Je cite : « Si seulement vous pouviez ressentir cette énergie emplie d'amour qui grandit chaque jour en moi hihihi ! »

Non non, ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas le seul. Seulement rira bien qui rira le dernier parce que Draco n'est pas encore arrivé. Et je vous parie, allez, un mois de paye que cette nouvelle le fera plus pleurer qu'autre chose…

* * *

**De :** Pansy Parkinson

**A :** Blaise Zabini ; Theodore Nott ; Daphné Greengrass

**Date :** Le 01/07 à 9h07

**Objet :** Les paris sont ouverts

Il vient juste de passer les portes d'ascenseur je crois…

* * *

**De :** Cho Chang

**A :** Draco Malfoy

**Date :** Le 01/07 à 9h07

**Objet :** Votre retard.

Cher **Draco Lucius Malfoy**,** Secteur B**,** 8****e**** étage**,** bureau 344A**,

Selon votre pointage à l'entrée des locaux du _Hogwarts Journal_, vous êtes arrivé le **01/07** à **9h06**, ce qui vous fait donc un retard de **6 minutes**.

Nous vous rappelons cordialement que _Hogwarts Journal_ ouvre du lundi au vendredi ses portes à 9 heures précises et que ses employés sont, par conséquent, tenus d'y être présents à 9 heures précises.

Il s'agit de votre **huitième** retard du semestre, **treizième** retard du trimestre, **vingt-quatrième** retard de l'année. Au bout du trentième retard, sachez qu'il vous sera affecté un stage obligatoire de ponctualité durant quinze jours. Au bout du quarantième retard, sachez également que cela pourra en être destitué sur votre salaire. Au bout du soixantième retard, sachez qu'un conseil pourra se réunir pour décider de vous suspendre. Sachez aussi que le centième retard équivaut au renvoi immédiat.

Cependant, Mr **Draco Lucius Malfoy**,** Secteur B**,** 8****e**** étage**,** bureau 344A**, certains retards ne sont pas anodins. Peut-être traversez-vous une mauvaise pente (exemple : alcoolisme, dépendance à la drogue douce/dure, insomnie, tendances suicidaires, deuil d'un proche…) et avez-vous besoin d'une oreille attentive. Sachez que le bureau des Ressources Humaines est ouvert à votre disposition dans ce cas.

Car nous ne laissons personne en travers de la route. Nous formons un tout : les employés de _Hogwarts Journal_ forment une famille. Nous faisons notre possible pour pousser les acteurs du succès de notre journal vers le haut. Ne voulez-vous pas aller vers le haut **Draco Lucius Malfoy**,** Secteur B**,** 8****e**** étage**,** bureau 344A** ?

Tachez d'arriver à l'heure à l'avenir.

.

Cordialement,

Cho CHANG

Département des Ressources Humaines,

Secteur B, 8e étage, bureau 338C

_Hogwarts Journal_

NB : Ceci est un message automatique du Département des Ressources Humaines de _Hogwarts Journal_. Prière de ne pas y répondre.

* * *

**De :** Hermione Granger

**A :** Severus Rogue

**Date :** Le 01/07 à 9h12

**Objet :** L'espèce de VAGISSEMENT que j'entends depuis presque 5 minutes

NE POURRAIT-IL PAS S'ARRÊTER ? Il y a des gens qui aimeraient bien travailler. S'il vous plaît, Severus, faites-le taire. S'il vous plaî ne vais jamais réussir à finir cet article sinon et vous le vouliez en temps et en heure. Alors s'il vous plaît…

Hermione Granger

Journaliste du _Hogwarts Journal_

* * *

**De :** Daphné Greengrass

**A :** Pansy Parkinson

**Date :** Le 01/07 à 9h12

**Objet :** Une alarme incendie ?

Je pensais qu'ils avaient arrêté leurs stupides exercices d'incendie à la con. Je ne me suis pas maquillée correctement, j'ai la tête d'une Hermione Granger dans ses beaux jours alors POR FAVOR, faites que je ne sois pas obligée de descendre dehors avec cette tête et croiser le beau gosse de la photocopieuse d'hier.

GRACIAS.

* * *

**De :** Pansy Parkinson

**A :** Daphné Greengrass

**Date : **Le 01/07 à 9h13

**Objet :** « La tête d'une Hermione Granger dans ses beaux jours »

Ah, en effet. Ta tête ne doit pas être très reluisante, donc. Mais non, ce n'est pas une alerte incendie, idiote. C'est Draco. Il vient d'ouvrir son email. Luna et lui devaient faire un gros dossier ensemble pour la fin de la semaine, il me semble, et là … Le pauvre chou.

Tu as VU l'espèce de poncho avec lequel s'est ramené Ron aujourd'hui ? Ohhh mon Dieu. J'ai faillit rendre mon petit-dej' lorsque je l'ai croisé dans l'ascenseur. Il ressemble au mec avec des verrues qui est sur la boîte de tacos mexicain fourrés au piment.

Beurk.

Beurk.

Beurk.

* * *

**De :** Severus Rogue

**A :** Hermione Granger

**Date :** Le 01/07 à 9h25

**Objet :** Tu tombes TRES bien

Je voulais te parler. Draco aussi. Vous recevrez un email dans quelques minutes.

Severus ROGUE

Directeur du _Hogwarts Journal_

* * *

**De :** Hermione Granger

**A :** Ginevra Weasley

**Date :** Le 01/07 à 9h26

**Objet :** …

Ohlala.

Ohlalalalalala.

Ohlalalalalalalala.

Ginny. Je viens de recevoir ça de Severus :

« Je voulais te parler. Draco aussi. Vous recevrez un email dans quelques minutes. »

.

Qu'est-ce que ça peut vouloir dire d'après toi ? ? ?

Oh mon Dieu.

Est-ce que ce serait pour me virer ? Pourtant j'ai toujours rendu mes rapports à l'heure, sans fautes, personne n'a eu à se plaindre et j'ai été nommée employée du mois en juin. A ton avis, pourquoi voudrait-il me convoquer ? Pour me muter ? Me donner une prime ? ENFIN ?

* * *

**De :** Ginevra Weasley

**A :** Hermione Granger

**Date :** Le 01/07 à 9h28

**Objet :** Arrête de te prendre pour le nombril du monde

Eh, t'as l'air d'oublier un truc assez crucial dans ce message ma fille : « Draco aussi. »

Ce qui veut dire que vous serez TOUS LES DEUX dans une seule même pièce.

Essayez de ne pas en venir au lancé de feutres indélébiles et tabourets comme la fois précédente.

* * *

**De :** Blaise Zabini

**A :** Draco Malfoy

**Date :** Le 01/07 à 9h41

**Objet : **Luna Lovegood Gate

Mec, ça va ? Je suis pas sûr mais…enfin, j'entends des sanglots qui proviennent de ton bureau…tu _pleures _? ! Si tu veux, je pourrais t'aider pour ton dossier, c'est pas un souci.

Mais pleure pas, quoi. T'es un grand garçon.

* * *

**De :** Pansy Parkinson

**A :** Harry Potter

**Date :** Le 01/07 à 9h46

**Objet :** Je te pose la question comme tu es le plus proche de son bureau…

…est-ce que Draco pleure ? ? J'entends des espèces de complaintes depuis tout à l'heure. C'est insupportable. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais.

PS : Et, pour le bien de cette humanité en déclin, COACHE RONALD WEASLEY. Qu'il ne vienne plus au bureau attifé comme un lézard en robe de marié. Ce serait un fier service que tu lui rendrais. Peut-être même que ça l'aidera à trouver une copine, qui sait ? Enfin, ne précipitons rien.

Pansy PARKINSON

Chroniqueuse Mode du _Hogwarts Journal_

* * *

**De :** Draco Malfoy

**A :** Cho Chang

**Date :** Le 01/07 à 9h53

**Objet :** Mon alcoolisme, ma dépendance à la drogue dure et ma tendance suicidaire

Une question, Chang. Si j'arrive un jour à 8h54, est-ce que vous me pénaliserez en m'enlevant 400 Gallions de mon salaire pour être arrivé six minutes à l'avance ?

Simple curiosité.

PS : Vous devez réellement avoir une vie de merde.

Draco MALFOY

Journaliste du _Hogwarts Journal_

* * *

**De :** Harry Potter

**A :** Pansy Parkinson

**Date : **Le 01/07 à 9h55

**Objet :** Oui, il pleure

Du moins, il pleurait. Il s'est arrêté il y a un peu plus de cinq minutes. Et j'ai des boules quies, ne t'en fais pas.

PS : Et, pour le bien de cette humanité en déclin, GARDE LE NEZ DANS TES PROPRES VETEMENTS. Ce serait un fier service que tu rendrais à tout l'étage. Peut-être même que ça t'aidera à trouver un copain, qui sait ? Enfin, ne précipitons rien.

Harry Potter

Journaliste du _Hogwarts Journal_

* * *

**De :** Hermione Granger

**A :** Ginevra Weasley

**Date :** Le 01/07 à 9h59

**Objet :** STRESS

OK. Il est presque 10h et je n'ai toujours rien reçu de Severus. Je suis tellement nerveuse que je n'arrive même plus à me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. J'ai les mains moites, j'ai les doigts tremblants. Les mains tremblantes, ce ne serait pas un symptôme de Parkinson ? TU CROIS QUE J'AI LA MALADIE DE PARKINSON ? ? Je vais pleurer Ginny. Si je ne reçois pas ce mes… Ah ! Ah attends, quelque chose vient de clignoter dans ma boîte mail. CROISE-LES DOIGTS POUR MOI ! ! !

* * *

**De :** Severus Rogue

**A :** Draco Malfoy ; Hermione Granger

**Date :** Le 01/07 à 10h

**Objet :** Luna Lovegood

Bien.

Vous avez tous les deux pu recevoir l'email folklorique de notre chère Luna Lovegood. Même si la cause de son départ est assez noble, elle nous laisse cependant dans un sacré pétrin – dont l'ampleur a été parfaitement assimilée par Draco, à en juger le décibel de ses cris qui s'entendaient depuis mon bureau.

J'avais donné depuis deux semaines un dossier pour le numéro spécial _Hogwarts Culture_ du mois de juillet qui s'intitule : « L'emprunte du monde occidental à travers le monde ». Leur dossier se focalisait sur l'influence occidentale en Asie et devant faire exactement dix-huit pages.

Vous êtes tout deux les meilleurs journalistes du niveau, voir même de _Hogwarts_. C'est pourquoi je veux que vous collaboriez ensemble pour terminer ce dossier car je le veux pour la fin de cette semaine, à savoir dans cinq jours. Sans faute. Hermione reprendra la partie de Luna, Draco continuera la sienne.

Je vous autorise à mettre de côté les articles sur lesquels vous travaillez maintenant pour vous focaliser entièrement sur le hors série Culture.

Et il est absolument HORS DE QUESTION que vous en veniez aux mains comme la fois dernière. Vous êtes des adultes. Comportez-vous comme tel. Croyez-vous vraiment qu'Hilary Clinton apprécie Obama ? Pourtant ils travaillent ensemble. Avez-vous déjà vu en gros titre du _Times_ : « Barrack Obama a arraché la perruque d'Hilary Clinton » ? Question rhétorique.

Au boulot.

Severus Rogue

Directeur du _Hogwarts Journal_

* * *

**De :** Draco Malfoy

**A :** Severus Rogue

**Date :** Le 01/07 à 10h01

**Objet :** Je m'agenouille devant vous

Pitié.

Je vous en supplie.

Je préfère encore faire cet énorme boulot tout seul plutôt que d'avoir ce fardeau à côté de moi en permanence.

Je vous en _supplie_, Severus. Avez-vous un cœur ? Avez-vous des enfants ? Imaginez-les avec Granger pour nounou…ah, vous voyez ? Vous grimacez. Vous n'infligerez même pas sa présence à votre propre progéniture.

Alors s'il vous plaît.

Par pitié.

Mettez-moi au moins avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Draco MALFOY

Journaliste du _Hogwarts Journal_

* * *

**De :** Hermione Granger

**A :** Severus Rogue

**Date :** Le 01/07 à 10h01

**Objet :** NON S'IL VOUS PLAIT, TOUT SAUF CA !

La torture. L'écartelation. L'eau bouillante. Les clous. La roue. La chaise basculante. L'électrochoc. L'acide citrique. Le fouet. L'affamement. La suspension dans le vide.

Tout, Severus, tout.

Sauf Draco Malfoy.

Enlevez-moi la moitié de mon salaire, ça m'est égal.

Mais tout sauf lui.

Hermione GRANGER

Journaliste du _Hogwarts Journal_

* * *

**De :** Severus Rogue

**A :** Draco Malfoy ; Hermione Granger

**Date :** Le 01/07 à 10h10

**Objet :** Serait-ce un vent de rébellion que je perçois ?

Règle n°1 : Mes ordres ne sont pas à discuter.

Contestez encore et je vous suspends pour deux semaines + diminution de 20% de votre salaire. Soyez professionnels, pour une fois.

PS : Mais vous m'avez bien fait rire tous les deux.

Severus ROGUE

Directeur du _Hogwarts Journal_

* * *

De : Daphné Greengrass

A : Draco Malfoy ; Hermione Granger

Date : Le 01/07 à 10h11

Objet : Vos problèmes dont tout le monde s'en contrefiche

OK alors non, ça ne va pas être possible. Je ne sais pas si vous aviez dans l'idée de monter une chorale de pleurs et de hurlements mais déjà que j'ai la tête COMME CA, si vous commencez à chialer comme des premiers-nés à qui l'on administrerait leur première fessée, ça ne va tout juste pas le faire.

Merci de respecter les rescapés de gueules de bois.

Cordialement,

Daphné GREENGRASS

Chroniqueuse People du _Hogwarts Journal_

* * *

De : Ginevra Weasley

A : Hermione Granger

Date : Le 01/07 à 10h15

Objet : Alors ? !

Qu'est-ce que Rogue te voulait ? Et au fait, est-ce que tu pense qu'Harry a reçu les chocolats que je lui ai offerts ? En fait, je n'ai pas totalement fait comme tu me l'as dit…je n'ai pas eu le courage de mettre mon nom. Mais bon. Tu es la plus proche de son bureau, alors ? ? Il les mange ?

* * *

De : Pansy Parkinson

A : Harry Potter

Date : Le 01/07 à 10h16

Objet : Par contre…

…tu _éviteras_ de te servir de ma poubelle pour jeter tes cochonneries alimentaires. Et puis du chocolat Le Nôtre ? Que veux-tu ? Ma mort ? La mort de ma taille 36 ? QUE VEUX-TU, HARRY POTTER ? ?

* * *

**De :** Draco Malfoy

**A :** Hermione Granger

**Date :** Le 01/07 à 10h22

**Objet :** Aucun contact physique ni visuel.

**Pièce Jointe :** DOC « Relation Chine-France, Partie 1, Dossier Lulu :) »

Ci-joint la partie du dossier que Luna a fait. Elle me l'a envoyé avant de me livrer dans la gueule du loup. Tu la lis, tu modifies ce que tu veux modifier, tu fais ton boulot, je fais le mien, on se l'envoie par mail, on lit chacun ses parties, on les imbrique et on envoie le tout à Severus en fin de semaine.

Pas de contact physique.

Pas de contact visuel.

Tout par email.

Ca nous évitera de finir devant le palais de justice, je pense.

Draco MALFOY

Journaliste du _Hogwarts Journal_

* * *

**De :** Hermione Granger

**A :** Draco Malfoy

**Date :** Le 01/07 à 10h24

**Objet :** Re : Aucun contact physique ni visuel.

Tu as oublié télépathique.

Ce me semble être une parfaite idée, cependant.

Hermione GRANGER

Journaliste du _Hogwarts Journal_

* * *

**De :** Draco Malfoy

**A :** Blaise Zabini

**Date :** Le 01/07 à 10h25

**Objet :** Je pleurais pas, triple imbécile

Je me remettais tout simplement de mes émotions.

Mais imagine. Juste : imagine avec _**qui**_ Severus a osé me mettre.

* * *

**De :** Theodore Nott

**A :** Blaise Zabini

**Date :** Le 01/07 à 10h35

**Objet :** H-E-I-N ?

AVEC HERMIONE GRANGER ? ! Tu rigole ? ! C'est lui qui te l'a dit ? !

* * *

**De :** Lee Thomas

**A :** Ronald Weasley

**Date : **Le 01/07 à 10h39

**Objet : **Ca va être un carnage

Déjà que l'autre fois, ils ont brisé une fenêtre de l'étage en se balançant des fauteuils de bureau…qu'est-ce que ce sera cette fois-ci ? Bataille de Mac ?

Severus est fou de les avoir mis ensemble sur le même projet. Il va retrouver son bâtiment en cendre, un de ces jours.

* * *

**De :** Angelina Johnson

**A :** Cedric Diggory

**Date :** Le 01/07 à 10h43

**Objet :** Bombe nucléaire

Ouais ! C'est un mec du Secteur B qui vient juste de m'envoyer ce mail. C'est dingue, hein ? Il paraît que la dernière fois, Hermione l'a menacé avec un couteau mais il était en plastique. Draco est revenu le lendemain avec un vrai, par contre. Ce sont des fous au 8e étage.

* * *

**De :** Parvati Patil

**A :** Lavender Brown ; Zacharias Smith ; Dean Thomas ; Seamus Finnigan ; Padma Patil

**Date :** Le 01/07 à 10h56

**Objet :** RE : RE : Malfoy Vs Granger

Non mais Hermione était rentrée dans un miroir après que Draco l'ait poussé, je crois. C'était pas très beau à voir en tout cas ! Il paraît que pour se venger, elle a saboté tout un article super important que Draco devait écrire pour la première page de _Hogwarts_. Elle remplaçait « monde » par « blonde », « bakchich » par « haschisch », « dette » par « toilette ». Enfin, vous voyez, ce genre de trucs puérils…

* * *

**De :** Harry Potter

**A :** Pansy Parkinson

**Date :** Le 01/07 à 10h41

**Objet :** Je te pose la question comme tu es la commère officielle du bureau…

…est-ce que Draco et Hermione doivent travailler ensemble ? ? Tu me répondras : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui demande pas toi-même ? » - je te connais – mais sachant qu'Hermione doit être actuellement d'une humeur massacrante, je me tourne vers l'antenne potin de _Hogwarts_ pour obtenir ma réponse.

Ah, tu fais du 36 ? Ca ne se vo…quoique, suivant l'angle de vue avec lequel on te regarde, ça peut être discutable…

* * *

**De :** Pansy Parkinson

**A :** Harry Potter

**Date :** Le 01/07 à 10h46

**Objet :** Si tu te crois drôle, je me sens sincèrement désolée pour toi.

Et sinon, oui, Hermione et Draco doivent travailler ensemble.

* * *

**De :** Hermione Granger

**A :** Draco Malfoy

**Date :** Le 01/07 à 11h52

**Objet :** L'emprunte occidentale à travers le monde.

**Pièce jointe :** DOC EXCEL « Planning de travail »

J'ai fini de lire ce qu'a fait Luna. Ce n'est pas très glorieux. Il y a presque tout à refaire et même si elle n'était pas partie, vous n'arriveriez jamais à finir pour la fin de la semaine.

C'est pourquoi j'ai fait un planning de travail dans lequel je nous répartie les différentes taches à faire pour que tout aille plus vite et plus efficacement.

Je t'invite à le consulter et à me faire part de ton avis.

Hermione GRANGER

Journaliste du _Hogwarts Journal_

* * *

**De :** Ginny Weasley

**A :** Ronald Weasley

**Date :** Le 01/07 à 11h56

**Objet :** Rends-moi un service, s'il te plaît

Tu vois le bureau de Harry ? Est-ce que tu peux y apercevoir un petit paquet de chocolat emballé, « Le Nôtre » écrit dessus ? Réponds-moi vite.

* * *

**De :** Ronald Weasley

**A :** Harry Potter

**Date :** Le 01/07 à 11h58

**Objet :** Objet.

Mec, est-ce qu'il y aurait sur ta table un paquet de chocolat emballé Le Nôtre ? C'est Ginny qui demande. Je sais pas pourquoi. Au fait, Hermione et toi prenez votre pause quand ? Moi je la prends à 12h15.

* * *

**De :** Draco Malfoy

**A :** Hermione Granger

**Date :** Le 01/07 à 11h58

**Objet :** Ton espèce de quadrillage là

Incompréhensible. Brouillon. Je me suis débrouillé sans planning spécifique depuis la semaine dernière, je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce que cela devrait changer. De plus, j'ai trouvé la partie de Luna parfaitement écrite. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as été élue employée du mois en juin que ça y est, tout le monde est nul mis à part toi.

Enfin bref.

* * *

**De :** Hermione Granger

**A :** Draco Malfoy

**Date :** Le 01/07 à 11h59

**Objet :** INCOMPREHENSIBLE ? _**BROUILLON ? !**_

Je te signale que ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir pour moi aussi de travailler avec toi. Tu m'as dit de relire la partie de Luna, je l'ai fait. Tu m'as dit de modifier ce que je voulais modifier, je l'ai fait. N'est-ce pas censé être MA partie ? Alors je la modifie comme je veux si j'estime qu'elle ne répond pas assez au sujet.

Et je ne répondrais pas à cette pique de six ans d'âge mental concernant ma septième distinction d'employée du mois car je sais que ce n'est la jalousie qui parle à travers toi.

Bon travail TOUT SEUL.

* * *

**De :** Draco Malfoy

**A :** Hermione Granger

**Date :** Le 01/07 à 12h03

**Objet :** Hahahahahaha

Moi ? Jaloux de _toi_ ? Hahahahahahahahahahaha.

Allez, bon appetit.

* * *

**De :** Harry Potter

**A :** Hermione Granger

**Date :** Le 01/07 à 12h20

**Objet :** Dilemme alimentaire

Mione, on va prendre la pause ? Ron propose qu'on aille manger au Hyonk Kyh Pang mais je lui ai dit que je saturais avec les rouleaux de printemps, nouilles thaï et compagnie. Sinon il y a le Yakitori, le restaurant français au coin de la rue avec un nom imprononçable ou le Donatello. Enfin bref, je sais que tu es de très mauvaise humeur mais viens ! Je t'assure que manger va te remettre un peu de baume et puis ça va te changer l'esprit de sortir un peu. Il fait beau en plus.

On t'attend dans le vestibule alors ?

PS : Y'a un paquet de chocolat qui a atterrit sur mon bureau ce matin, tu saurais d'où il vient ? Je crois que c'est Ginny. Enfin, elle se comporte bizarrement ces derniers temps tu sais… bon, peut-être que je me fais des illusions. J'espère me faire des illusions en tout cas parce qu'elle ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. Et puis elle devrait savoir que je suis allergique au chocolat noir, depuis le temps.

* * *

**De :** Hermione Granger

**A :** Harry Potter

**Date :** Le 01/07 à 12h21

**Objet :** Sans façons

C'est gentil mais je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à manger, sortir ou même me lever de ma chaise. Je vais rester là et travailler parce que j'ai une montagne de boulot à faire et mon partenaire dans cette tache est un incapable fini.

Non, ce n'est pas Ginny. Mais même si c'était elle, l'intention est tout de même mignonne, tu ne trouve pas ?

* * *

**De :** Daphné Greengrass

**A :** Theodore Nott

**Date :** Le 01/07 à 13h01

**Objet :** Le mec de la photocopieuse

Grand, blond, yeux bleu-vert, chemise vichy, cheveux en pétard, lunettes de Nerd assez classes, bracelet en cuir, démarche dynamique, petit sourire en coin, souvent à la photocopieuse du 4e étage (j'en déduis donc qu'il doit bosser là). Trouve-le-moi.

* * *

**De :** Blaise Zabini

**A :** Draco Malfoy

**Date :** Le 01/07 à 13h03

**Objet :** Vois le bon côté des choses

Regarde : tu n'as pas été déduit de ton salaire et puis vous ne vous parlerez jamais face à face. Et ça ne dure qu'_une seule semaine_ Dray. Je pense que tu pourras à peu près supporter, non ? Tu te rends compte que tu as passé tout le déjeuner, non-stop, à ne parler que de ça ? !

* * *

**De :** Theodore Nott

**A :** Daphné Greengrass

**Date :** Le 01/07 à 13h04

**Objet :** Sachant que je suis ton esclave attitré…

…

* * *

**De :** Daphné Greengrass

**A : **Theodore Nott

**Date :** Le 01/07 à 13h17

**Objet :** Un déjeuner gratis

?

* * *

**De :** Theodore Nott

**A :** Daphné Greengrass

**Date :** Le 01/07 à 13h18

**Objet :** RE : Un déjeuner gratis

Ca marche.

* * *

**De :** Hermione Granger

**A :** Draco Malfoy

**Date :** Le 01/07 à 13h50

Objet : Concordance technique

Est-ce que tu pourrais s'il te plaît m'envoyer ce que tu as déjà fait pour que je puisse une peu voir ce qu'il manque ?

* * *

**De :** Draco Malfoy

**A :** Hermione Granger

**Date :** Le 01/07 à 13h55

**Objet :** Pour que Madame modifie à sa guise ce que j'ai mis presque six nuits entières à rédiger ?

Non merci :)

* * *

**De :** Hermione Granger

**A :** Draco Malfoy

**Date :** Le 01/07 à 13h56

**Objet :** Ne sois pas si bête

Je ne te demande ça que pour ajuster mon travail au tien. Ne m'énerve pas.

* * *

**De :** Draco Malfoy

**A :** Hermione Granger

**Date :** Le 01/07 à 13h59

**Objet :** Non, TOI ne m'énerve pas

Si je dois te l'envoyer, je te l'enverrais en format PDF parce que je ne te fais pas confiance et je sais que tu vas bousiller ce que j'ai fais parce que c'est ce que tu fais toujours.

* * *

**De :** Hermione Granger

**A :** Draco Malfoy

**Date :** Le 01/07 à 14h01

**Objet :** Alors là, j'espère que tu RIGOLE

Parce que la _dernière fois_ : QUI a renversé son café sur la copie UNIQUE de l'article ? QUI ? CE N'EST CERTAINEMENT PAS MOI. Envoie moi ton article et en vitesse avant que je ne m'énerve complètement.

* * *

**De :** Draco Malfoy

**A :** Hermione Granger

**Date :** Le 01/07 à 14h06

**Objet :** Attends, attends…

…à QUI est-ce que tu crois parler comme ça ? A _moi_ ? Tu vas redescendre de trente étages ma petite, je te le dis tout de suite. Tu penses me donner des ordres ? Laisse-moi RIRE. Déjà que tu ne mérite même pas ta licence en journalisme. Ou si, mais journaliste locale. Tu sais ? Ceux qui font des reportages sur la reproduction des hérissons en période hivernale. Elle est là, ta place. Pas à _Hogwarts_.

* * *

**De :** Hermione Granger

**A :** Draco Malfoy

**Date :** Le 01/07 à 14h10

**Objet :** JE TE DEMANDE PARDON ? ?

Monsieur qui n'arrive même pas à écrire un seul paragraphe sans l'aide d'un Bescherelle et d'un dictionnaire des synonymes sans parler de la page Wikipédia qui est tout le temps ouverte. Journaliste de placard. Parodie. C'est toi qui devrais faire des reportages sur l'alimentation des fennecs femelles du Sahara.

PRETENTIEUX.

* * *

**De :** Draco Malfoy

**A :** Hermione Granger

**Date :** Le 01/07 à 14h13

**Objet :** Hahahahahahahahahaha

Je devrais plus faire un reportage sur : « Comment Hermione Granger parvient-elle à vivre encore ? N'est-elle pas dégoutée de ce qu'elle voit dans le miroir chaque matin ? »

Ah tiens, ça me donne une idée de reportage, ça…

* * *

**De :** Harry Potter

**A :** Ronald Weasley

**Date :** Le 01/07 à 14h14

**Objet :** C'était quoi ce bruit ? !

Nan, sérieusement, t'as entendu ? C'est comme si quelqu'un avait hurlé !

* * *

**De :** Ginevra Weasley

**A :** Hermione Granger

**Date :** Le 01/07 à 14h15

**Objet :** Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu…

J'ai honte Hermione, j'ai _honte_ ! Heureusement que tu n'es pas venue manger parce que sinon… Tu sais, le paquet de chocolat noir fourré à la fraise que j'ai acheté pour Harry ? Figure-toi qu'il l'a…qu'il l'a…oh mon Dieu…il l'a donné à PANSY PARKINSON !

Elle mangeait à une table de nous avec sa clique de Greengrass, Malfoy et compagnie et je la voyais manger ce que j'avais acheté à presque 25 Gallions pièces. A un moment, Zabini s'est même servi dedans…oh mon Dieu, j'ai honte…

Est-ce que ça voudrait dire qu'Harry et Pansy…non ! Non, bien sûr que non.

Oh mon Dieu…

Mais bon, j'imagine que tu dois avoir d'autres chats à fouetter…mais quand même…

* * *

**De :** Hermione Granger

**A :** Ginevra Weasley

**Date :** Le 01/07 à 14h17

**Objet :** Des chats à fouetter, c'est l'expression, oui.

Des millions même, Ginny. Des _milliards _ de chats à fouetter ! Ils attendent en ligne et moi, je les fouette un par un jusqu'au dernier. Et ils ont tous la tête de Malfoy. Alors ce n'est PAS que je n'ai PAS envie d'écouter tes peines de cœur, mais j'ai ENORMEMENT de chat à torturer, vois-tu ?

Et au fait, Harry se doute que c'est toi. J'ai arrêté quelques secondes de fouetter le cent-vingt-troisième chat pour lui assurer que ce n'était pas toi qui lui avait offert cette boîte.

* * *

**De :** Ginevra Weasley

**A :** Hermione Granger

**Date :** Le 01/07 à 14h18

**Objet :** Tu deviens totalement folle, ma pauvre.

Je m'en vais de suite signaler tes méfaits à la PETA.

* * *

**De :** Hermione Granger

**A :** Draco Malfoy

**Date :** Le 01/07 à 15h51

**Objet :** Je viens en pacifiste

Je finis le lundi à 16h, ce qui fait que ma journée se termine dans dix minutes, à peine. Pourrais-tu avoir l'extrême, l'infinie gentillesse de m'envoyer ce travail que tu as mis tant de temps à faire ?

Ce serait très aimable de ta part.

* * *

**De :** Pansy Parkinson

**A :** Ron Weasley

**Date :** Le 01/07 à 15h54

**Objet :** Pour ton bien

**Liens :** _Relooking-de-l'extrême . com_

Clique sur le lien. C'est pour ton bien. Ton pull me heurte la rétine chaque fois que tu te lève pour aller aux toilettes. Tu me remercieras plus tard, Ronald.

* * *

**De :** Draco Malfoy

**A :** Hermione Granger

**Date :** Le 01/07 à 15h57

**Objet :** Tu as plutôt intérêt à ne rien modifier sinon je te jure que je t'achève.

**Pièce jointe :** DOC : « Dossier n°127 : Occident/Monde »

Tout est dans l'Objet.

* * *

**De :** Hermione Granger

**A :** Draco Malfoy

**Date :** Le 01/07 à 15h58

**Objet : **Un peu de bon sens venant de ta part. Qui l'eût cru ?

MERCI.

* * *

**Résultat d'un énorme freestyle entre mon imagination et mon PC (à savoir que je n'avais qu'une vague idée de ce que j'allais faire et les idées me sont venues t au fur et à mesure que j'écrivais). J'espère que ça a plu en tout cas ! Cinq chapitres sont prévus si le concept plaît !**

**Xo,**

**IACB.**


	2. La machine à café est en panne

**Contente de voir que ça vous plaît ! En tout cas, c'est une partie de plaisir à écrire.**

**Bonne lecture,**

**IACB.**

* * *

_Post-it vert collé sur la machine à café du palier du 8__e__ étage._

**Machine à café en panne. Les réparateurs ne travaillent pas le mardi. Buvez de l'eau aujourd'hui ! **

**- La direction.**

* * *

**De :** Blaise Zabini

**A :** Theodore Nott

**Date :** Le 02/07 à 9h02

**Objet :** Mon rêve

Hier, j'ai fait un rêve trop bizarre, plus vrai que nature. Je me suis réveillé presqu'en criant ! Je n'ai jamais fait de rêve aussi flippant de ma vie, je crois. J'en ai encore des frissons…

* * *

**De :** Theodore Nott

**A :** Blaise Zabini

**Date :** Le 02/07 à 9h03

**Objet :** RE : Mon rêve

Attends mais c'est une blague là pour la machine à café ? Quelqu'un l'a vraiment fichue en panne, encore une fois ? ?

* * *

**De :** Blaise Zabini

**A :** Theodore Nott

**Date :** Le 02/07 à 9h05

**Objet : **C'est tout ce qui t'intéresse ?

Je suis en train de te dire que j'ai fait le cauchemar le plus terrifiant de ma vie et tout ce qui t'importe, c'est la machine à café en panne ? Et d'ailleurs, qui l'a mise en panne ?

* * *

**De : **Daphné Greengrass

**A : **Theodore Nott

**Date : **Le 02/07 à 9h05

**Objet : **Alors ? !

Ca avance mon enquête sur le mec de la photocopieuse du 4e étage ?

* * *

**De : **Hermione Granger

**A : **Draco Malfoy

**Date : **Le 02/07 à 9h07

**Objet : **Dossier Hogwarts Journal hors-série Culture

**Pièce Jointe : **DOC « Dossier n°127 : Occident/Monde »

Voici ta partie.

Je me suis permise de l'agrémenter de quelques petits éléments que je jugeais intéressants à mettre. J'ai mis mes phrases en bleu comme ça libre à toi de les intégrer à ton texte ou de les laisser de côté.

Hermione GRANGER

Journaliste du _Hogwarts Journal_

* * *

**De :** Theodore Nott

**A :** Daphné Greengrass

**Date : **le 02/07 à 9h10

**Objet :** Dès le matin, tu m'agresses.

J'ai ce qui s'appelle « du travail » à faire, chère Daphné. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant. Mais bon, j'ai tout de même eu le temps de fouiner un peu pour apprendre que le quatrième étage embauche en général beaucoup de stagiaires. Il se peut donc que ton prince charmant de la photocopieuse ne soit que de passage…

* * *

**De : **Ginevra Weasley

**A : **Hermione Granger

**Date : **Le 02/07 à 9h11

**Objet : **Macarons La Durée

Je me suis ruinée comme pas possible pour acheter ce lot de dix macarons au Chemin des Traverses. Il a tout intérêt à ne pas les refiler à Parkinson encore, crois-moi. Je suis venue exprès en avance pour pouvoir les poser sur son bureau mais je n'ai toujours pas mis mon nom… j'ai trop peur.

Ca se passe bien ton projet avec Le Grand Méchant Malfoy, au fait ?

* * *

**De : **Draco Malfoy

**A : **Hermione Granger

**Date : **Le 02/07 à 9h16

**Objet :** J'EN ETAIS SUR.

Et voilà. Et _VOILA_. **ET VOILA !**

Tu ne peux **PAS** t'en empêcher, bon sang. Il faut T-O-U-J-O-U-R-S que tu touche à tout. Je **SAVAIS** que je n'aurais JAMAIS, au grand _**JAMAIS **_dû t'envoyer ma partie. _Est-ce normal que mes pages 7 et 8 aient mystérieusement disparues ?_

* * *

**De :** Cho Chang

**A : **Pansy Parkinson

**Date : **Le 02/07 à 9h27

**Objet :** Votre retard.

Chère **Pansy Parkinson**, **Secteur B**, **8e étage**, **bureau 347D**,

Selon votre pointage à l'entrée des locaux du _Hogwarts Journal_, vous êtes arrivée le **02/07** à **9h25**, ce qui vous fait donc un retard de **25 minutes**.

Nous vous rappelons cordialement que _Hogwarts Journal_ ouvre du lundi au vendredi ses portes à 9 heures précises et que ses employés sont, par conséquent, tenus d'y être présents à 9 heures précises.

Il s'agit de votre **vingtième** retard du trimestre, **trente-troisième** retard du semestre, **cinquante-sixième **retard de l'année. **Il vous a déjà été affecté un stage obligatoire de ponctualité d'une durée de quinze jours au bout de votre trentième retard. Il vous a déjà été retiré 95 Gallions de votre salaire au bout de votre quarantième retard.** Au bout du soixantième retard, sachez qu'un conseil pourra se réunir pour décider de vous suspendre. Sachez aussi que le centième retard équivaut au renvoi immédiat.

Cependant, Mlle/Mme** Pansy Parkinson**, **Secteur B**, **8e étage**, **bureau 347D**, certains retards ne sont pas anodins. Peut-être traversez-vous une mauvaise pente (exemple : alcoolisme, dépendance à la drogue douce/dure, insomnie, tendances suicidaires, deuil d'un proche…) et avez-vous besoin d'une oreille attentive. Sachez que le bureau des Ressources Humaines est ouvert à votre disposition dans ce cas.

Car nous ne laissons personne en travers de la route. Nous formons un tout : les employés de _Hogwarts Journal_ forment une famille. Nous faisons notre possible pour pousser les acteurs du succès de notre journal vers le haut. Ne voulez-vous pas aller vers le haut **Pansy Parkinson**, **Secteur B**, **8e étage**, **bureau 347D** ?

Tachez d'arriver à l'heure à l'avenir.

.

Cordialement,

Cho CHANG

Département des Ressources Humaines,

Secteur B, 8e étage, bureau 338C

_Hogwarts Journal_

NB : Ceci est un message automatique du Département des Ressources Humaines de _Hogwarts Journal_. Prière de ne pas y répondre.

* * *

**De : **Pansy Parkinson

**A : **Cho Chang

**Date : **Le 02/07 à 9h31

**Objet :** RE : Votre retard.

Chère **Cho Chang**, **Secteur B**, **8e étage**, **qui ne sort jamais de son bureau 338C**,

Lorsque je suis arrivée à _Hogwarts_, le **02/07** à **9h25** avec un retard de **25 minutes**, comme vous me l'avez spécifié avec tant de justesse, trempée de la tête aux pieds car obligée de marcher du centre de Londres jusqu'ici, n'ayant pas été informée de la grève des bus, j'ai eu la déplaisance de constater que la machine à café de l'entrée ne fonctionnait pas.

Nous rappelons cordialement à l'équipe du _Hogwarts Journal_ que nous sommes leurs esclaves du lundi au vendredi, de 9 heures précises jusqu'à 16 heures de l'après-midi pour les plus chanceux et 02h45 du matin pour les plus séquestrés. Nous, employés, sommes par conséquent tenus de rester éveillés et productifs avec l'aide vitale de tasses de cafés noirs corsés sans sucres que nous payons de notre propre poche.

Il s'agit de la **quinzième fois** du trimestre, **cinquantième fois** du semestre, **énième fois** de l'année que cette machine datant du temps de l'Antiquité Gréco-romaine nous fait faux bond. **Il serait sans doute temps de la changer. Vous nous retirez assez d'argent comme ça sur notre salaire pour nous laisser agoniser une journée entière sans une seule goutte de caféine, vous ne croyez pas ?** Au bout de la soixantième panne, sachez que vous auriez dû avoir la puce à l'oreille. Sachez aussi qu'une journée sans café équivaut à la mort immédiate.

Cependant, Mlle (j'ai du mal à vous imaginer endosser le rôle de « Mme »)** Cho Chang**, **Secteur B**, **8e étage**, **cloîtrée dans son bureau 338C**, le non-changement de cette machine n'est certainement pas anodin. Peut-être _Hogwarts Journal_ traverserait-il une mauvaise pente (exemple : problème financier dû à la pénurie de clients dans le large trafic de drogue que vous dirigez à Hong-Kong depuis l'Angleterre, qu'en sais-je…) et avez-vous besoin d'une oreille attentive. Sachez que si vous augmentez mon salaire de 35% - au minimum – mon bureau sera ouvert à votre disposition dans ce cas.

Car je n'ai pas l'habitude de me priver de café. Nous formons un tout : les employés de Hogwarts Journal forment une joyeuse famille de caféinomanes – ce mot est inventé, lâchez ce dictionnaire. Nous faisons notre possible pour satisfaire la demande du Grand Maître Vénéré Rogue en lui rendant ses articles en temps et en heure, sans tâches de café sur le coin des feuilles. Ne voulez-vous pas nous aider à être performants **Cho Chang**, **Secteur B**, **8e étage**, **enfermée à double tour, stores fermés, lumières éteintes, téléphones débranchés dans son bureau 338C** ?

Tachez de nous réparer cette foutue machine au lieu de nous harceler pour quelques secondes de retard.

.

Cordialement,

Pansy Parkinson

Chroniqueuse Mode

Secteur B, 8e étage, bureau 347D

_Hogwarts Journal_

NB : Prière de faire passer ce message à tous vos petits potes de l'Administration qui se cachent derrière des messages automatiques pour terroriser la populace. Danke.

* * *

**De : **Hermione Granger

**A : **Draco Malfoy

**Date : **Le 02/07 à 9h33

**Objet :** Comment ça les pages 7 & 8 ont disparues ?

Je n'ai supprimé absolument aucune page. Je n'ai au contraire fait que rajouter quelques éléments. Tu éviteras à l'avenir de me sauter à la gorge.

* * *

**De : **Hermione Granger

**A : **Ginevra Weasley

**Date : **Le 02/07 à 9h34

**Objet : **Si seulement tu savais…

…à quel point c'est une horreur. Un jour et demi et je sature déjà d'avoir à collaborer avec cette blonde à bas prix. Dernière trouvaille en date de Monsieur ? Je lui ai soi disant supprimé des feuilles dans son texte… on aura vraiment tout vu.

Et arrête, pour l'amour du Ciel, de jouer les harceleuses anonymes avec Harry. Je t'en supplie. Va plutôt le voir, tu lui feras moins peur. Là, tu ressemble à une boulangère terroriste à lui laisser chaque matin une nouvelle confiserie sur son bureau.

* * *

**De :** Harry Potter

**A : **Pansy Parkinson

**Date : **Le 02/07 à 9h36

**Objet :** I'm siiiinging it the rain…

Dis-donc, Mary Poppins, tu n'aurais pas oublié ton parapluie chez toi ce matin ? Tu laisses des flaques d'eaux sur le sol partout où tu marche. Ron a faillit tomber.

* * *

**De :** Pansy Parkinson

**A : **Harry Potter

**Date : **Le 02/07 à 9h37

**Objet : **Qu'il tombe, ce salopard.

Peut-être que le traumatisme cérébral qu'il aura le guidera vers un réveil vestimentaire. Son pantalon en velours vert pomme d'aujourd'hui a faillit me provoquer une brûlure au troisième degré de l'iris.

* * *

**De : **Harry Potter

**A : **Pansy Parkinson

**Date :** Le 02/07 à 9h38

**Objet : **Oulala.. !

Pourquoi tant de haine, Pansy Parkinson ? You can stay under my umbrella-ella-ella…ok, j'arrête.

* * *

**De :** Draco Malfoy

**A :** Severus Rogue Hermione Granger

**Date : **Le 02/07 à 9h40

**Objet :** J'aimerais me plaindre du sabotage dont je suis la cible en ce moment.

Je ne vous écrit pas pour me mettre en position de victime – bien que je considère cette situation comme une injuste récompense par rapport à tout le travail assidu et de qualité que j'ai fait au sein de cet établissement depuis presque cinq ans maintenant – mais simplement pour vous statuer une évidence.

Hermione Granger essaie de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Je ne sais pas bien quel est son but, surtout que nous devons travailler ensemble pour ce dossier et que si je coule, elle coule aussi pour le coup. Mais allez savoir, elle s'efforce de transposer sa haine – ou devrais-je dire sa jalousie – envers moi sur le plan professionnel ce qui n'est pas très professionnel de sa part, c'est le cas de le dire.

Hier, elle m'a littéralement harcelé pour avoir ma partie. Après l'avoir vu dénaturer complètement le travail de ma très chère ex-collègue, Luna Lovegood, j'ai naturellement émis des réticences à accéder à sa requête. J'avais très peur qu'elle me copie – oh oui, elle en est très capable, mais c'est une toute autre discussion – mais je me suis raisonné et, en fin de journée, j'ai cédé à sa demande qui n'était en fait qu'une TRAPPE POUR AVOIR MA PEAU, Severus, je vous prie de me croire.

Hermione Granger, ici présente, à délibérément _supprimé_ deux pages très importantes du texte que je lui envoyé.

Oui, vous avez bien lu. Supprimé.

Peut-être n'a-t-elle pas supporté que ma qualité d'écriture surpasse (et de loin) la sienne et a-t-elle enlevé ces deux pages dans un accès de fureur, sans bien réfléchir – c'est une femme, après tout. Et ce ne serait pas la première fois. Dois-je vous rappeler l'issue de notre dernière collaboration ? Mais cela aussi, c'est une autre discussion.

C'est pourquoi, je vous demande pour la seconde fois de me mettre avec quelqu'un de plus compétent et de moins stupide que la personne avec laquelle je suis forcé de coécrire en ce moment. Il en va de la qualité du dossier.

Amicalement,

Draco Malfoy

Journaliste intègre du _Hogwarts Journal_

* * *

**De : **Hermione Granger

**A : **Draco Malfoy Severus Rogue

**Date : **Le 02/07 à 9h45

**Objet : **Ne l'écoutez surtout pas, ce sale menteur.

Severus,

Est-ce bien nécessaire de préciser que l'email de Draco Malfoy n'est qu'une broderie de foutaises ? Il serait capable d'inventer n'importe quel stratagème pour me décrédibiliser à vos yeux ainsi qu'à ceux de la boîte toute entière. Ne vous souvenez-vous pas lorsque cet homme si brillant d'intelligence et de sagesse a fait courir la rumeur comme quoi j'avais uriné dans le pot de votre cactus nain malgache, un soir, alors que les toilettes étaient occupées par un agent du ménage ?

Ne l'écoutez pas. Tout ce qui sort de sa bouche n'est que mensonges.

* * *

**De : **Draco Malfoy

**A : **Hermione Granger Severus Rogue

**Date : **Le 02/07 à 9h49

**Objet : **Madame veut que l'on parle rumeurs ? Parlons-en, donc.

Excusez-la. Elle souffre apparemment de troubles de la mémoire. N'a-t-elle pas fait croire à tout l'étage que je copiais mes articles d'un journal yougoslave et que je ne me contentais que de traduire ? Avec quoi, Google Traduction ?

Pauvre fille. Pouvez-vous évaluer son degrés de pathétisme actuellement, Severus ?

* * *

**De :** Hermione Granger

**A : **Draco Malfoy Severus Rogue

**Date : **Le 02/07 à 9h52

**Objet : **Ce que ce cher Draco Malfoy prend bien soin de taire…

…c'est qu'il a EN EFFET copié un article yougoslave, preuve à l'appui. Encore une fois, ce journaliste amateur tente (en vain) de me tourner au ridicule.

Vous n'avez qu'à demander. J'ai les preuves, j'ai le nom du journal, j'ai la copie des deux articles.

* * *

**De : **Draco Malfoy

**A : **Hermione Granger Severus Rogue

**Date : **Le 02/07 à 9h54

**Objet : **En admettant que ce soit vrai…

…ce que je n'admets évidemment pas car c'est entièrement faux le fait qu'elle me suive à la trace et qu'elle prenne le temps de vérifier si chacun de mes articles est authentique, n'est-ce pas un signe montrant à quel point cette femme est une psychopathe finie ? Et cela ne confirmerait-il pas ma thèse du sabotage que ce reporter de bas-fonds tente d'attenter sur ma carrière ?

Réfléchissez-y, Severus.

* * *

**De : **Severus Rogue

**A : **Hermione Granger Draco Malfoy

**Date : **Le 02/07 à 9h54

**Objet :** Vous deux.

Dans mon bureau. Tout. De. Suite.

* * *

**De** **:** Daphné Greengrass

**A : **Pansy Parkinson ; Theodore Nott ; Draco Malfoy ; Blaise Zabini ; Harry Potter ; Ginevra Weasley ; Ronald Weasley ; Hermione Granger

**Date : **Le 02/07 à 9h59

**Objet :** POURQUOI EST-CE QUE PERSONNE NE M'A PREVENU QUE LA MACHINE A CAFE DE L'ENTREE ETAIT EN PANNE ? ?

Et moi qui pensais que nous formions une équipe soudée, par vents et marées, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare – ce type de bêtises.

C'est de la haute trahison, là.

* * *

**De : **Theodore Nott

**A : **Daphné Greengrass ; Pansy Parkinson ; Draco Malfoy ; Blaise Zabini ; Harry Potter ; Ginevra Weasley ; Ronald Weasley ; Hermione Granger

**Date : **Le 02/07 à 10h01

**Objet : **Ils ont du café au 4e étage, près de la photocopieuse.

Peut-être pourrais-tu aller descendre nous en chercher, Daphné ? Mmh ?

* * *

**De : **Daphné Greengrass

**A : **Theodore Nott ; Pansy Parkinson Draco Malfoy ; Blaise Zabini Harry Potter Ginevra Weasley ; Ronald Weasley ; Hermione Granger

**Date : **Le 02/07 à 10h03

**Objet : **Comme tu as raison, Théo !

Mais oui – suis-je bête ? La machine à café du quatrième étage fonctionne à merveille. Je cours vous en chercher. Ne vous fatiguez pas : je paie pour tout le monde !

C'est mon jour de gentillesse, profitez-en.

* * *

**De : **Harry Potter

**A : **Daphné Greengrass ; Theodore Nott ; Pansy Parkinson ; Draco Malfoy ; Blaise Zabini ; Ginevra Weasley ; Ronald Weasley ; Hermione Granger

**Date : **Le 02/07 à 10h04

**Objet : **Quel est l'intérêt de descendre jusqu'au 4e lorsqu'il y a une machine à café à l'étage juste en-dessous ?

Je ne comprends pas bien. Mais bon, si c'est toi qui paie…

* * *

**De : **Pansy Parkinson

**A : **Harry Potter ; Daphné Greengrass ; Theodore Nott ; Draco Malfoy ; Blaise Zabini ; Ginevra Weasley ; Ronald Weasley ; Hermione Granger

**Date : **Le 02/07 à 10h06

**Objet : **RE : Quel est l'intérêt de descendre jusqu'au 4e lorsqu'il y a une machine à café à l'étage juste en-dessous ?

Et « Je cours vous en chercher » ? « Je paie pour tout le monde » ? « _**Gentillesse**_ » ? ! Dans un seul et même message ?

Ne me cacherais-tu pas quelque chose, Greengrass ?

* * *

**De : **Blaise Zabini

**A : **Pansy Parkinson ; Harry Potter ;Daphné Greengrass ; Theodore Nott ; Draco Malfoy ; Ginevra Weasley ; Ronald Weasley ; Hermione Granger

**Date : **Le 02/07 à 10h11

**Objet :** Je profite de l'attention de tout le monde pour vous livrer mon témoignage de rêve prémonitoire

Figurez-vous qu'hier soir, j'ai fait le rêve le plus terrifiant de toute mon existence. Je vous promets que tous les films d'horreurs de la Terre réunis n'égaleront pas cette vision horrifiante que j'ai eu. J'ai rêvé qu'un macaron à la pistache – mes préférés, en plus – géant avec des pattes velues et cinq tête d'où pendaient des yeux baveux me mangeait à petits feux en faisant des bruits de bouches totalement infects.

Et devinez ce que je retrouve dans la poubelle sous mon bureau ce matin ? ! DES MACARONS. C'EST PAS DINGUE, CA ? !

* * *

**De : **Harry Potter

**A :** Blaise Zabini ; Pansy Parkinson ; Daphné Greengrass ; Theodore Nott ; Draco Malfoy ; Ginevra Weasley ; Ronald Weasley ; Hermione Granger

**Date : **le 02/07 à 10h12

**Objet : **Coïncidence ? Je pense.

C'est moi qui les ai jetés dans ta poubelle parce que la mienne était déjà remplie. Quelqu'un s'amuse à me harceler à coup de chocolats depuis presque deux semaines dans le niveau, ça en devient flippant à force. Surtout que cette personne s'arrange pour être chaque fois à côté de la plaque au niveau de mes goûts.

* * *

**De : **Theodore Nott

**A : **Harry Potter ;Blaise Zabini ; Pansy Parkinson ; Daphné Greengrass ; Draco Malfoy ; Ginevra Weasley ; Ronald Weasley ; Hermione Granger

**Date : **Le 02/07 à 10h14

**Objet : **Tu veux que j'enquête sur cette personne ?

C'est un peu ma spécialité.

* * *

**De : **Daphné Greengrass

**A : **Theodore Nott ;Harry Potter ;Blaise Zabini ; Pansy Parkinson ; Draco Malfoy ; Ginevra Weasley ; Ronald Weasley ; Hermione Granger

**Date : **Le 02/07 à 10h17

**Objet : **Euh, mollo.

Finis d'abord MON enquête avant de t'engager autre part, s'il te plaît.

* * *

**De : **Ginevra Weasley

**A : **Hermione Granger

**Date : **Le 02/07 à 10h27

**Objet : **Je crois qu'en rentrant chez moi ce soir, je vais me suicider. Puis ressusciter. Et me suicider à nouveau.

Regarde simplement le dernier email groupé.

Je n'ai même plus envie de vivre.

* * *

**De : **Severus Rogue

**A : **Draco Malfoy Hermione Granger

**Date : **le 02/07 à 11h28

**Objet : **Me suis-je bien fait _comprendre_ ?

?

* * *

**De : **Hermione Granger

**A : **Severus Rogue

**Date : **le 02/07 à 11h29

**Objet : **RE : Me suis-je bien fait _comprendre_ ?

Parfaitement, Mr le Directeur.

* * *

**De : **Draco Malfoy

**A : **Severus Rogue

**Date : **Le 02/07 à 11h31

**Objet : **RE : Me suis-je bien fait _comprendre _?

Affirmatif.

* * *

**De :** Ronald Weasley

**A : **Hermione Granger

**Date :** Le 02/07 à 11h35

**Objet :** Chose.

Est-ce que tout va bien ? Je t'ai vue sortir du bureau de Rogue il y a cinq minutes suivie de Malfoy. Tu avais l'air d'être à deux doigts de pleurer. Y a-t-il un problème ? Je peux faire quelque chose ?

* * *

**De : **Hermione Granger

**A : **Ronald Weasley

**Date : **Le 02/07 à 11h45

**Objet : **Si tu tiens réellement à me rendre service

Est-ce que tu pourrais me prendre un café ? Je te rembourse. J'ai juste besoin d'un café noir sans sucres. Là, maintenant. Question de vie ou de pendaison.

* * *

**De :** Ronald Weasley

**A : **Ginevra Weasley ; Harry Potter

**Date : **Le 02/07 à 11h47

**Objet :** Table.

Il faut que l'un de nous se dévoue pour dire à Hermione que la machine à café de l'entrée est en panne. Je me destitue de cette lourde charge.

* * *

**De :** Harry Potter

**A : **Ronald Weasley ; Ginevra Weasley

**Date : **Le 02/07 à 11h48

**Objet : **Ouch !

Moi aussi. Je tiens à ma vie.

* * *

**De :** Hermione Granger

**A : **Ronald Weasley

**Date :** le 02/07 à 11h52

**Objet :** Alors ?

Il vient, mon café ? ! Je t'en supplie Ron, je sens que je vais faire une crise de nerfs.

* * *

**De : **Ronald Weasley

**A : **Hermione Granger

**Date : **Le 02/07 à 11h53

**Objet :** Lampadaire.

Oui oui ! Je te l'apporte tout de suite. Il fallait juste que je finisse un truc, enfin un paragraphe parce que j'avais oublié de citer une source par rapport au…peu importe. Je te l'amène.

* * *

**De : **Ronald Weasley

**A : **Harry Potter ; Ginevra Weasley

**Date : **Le 02/07 à 11h54

**Objet : **Chaussure.

Bon, c'est pas grave, je vais descendre lui en chercher au 7e.

* * *

**De :** Ginevra Weasley

**A : **Ronald Weasley ; Harry Potter

**Date : **Le 02/07 à 11h55

**Objet :** Si tu pouvais m'en prendre aussi

Un Arabica, s'il te plaît.

* * *

**De : **Harry Potter

**A : **Ginevra Weasley ; Ronald Weasley

**Date :** Le 02/07 à 11h56

**Objet : **Ah ! Moi aussi s'il te plaît.

Corsé, deux sucrettes.

* * *

**De : **Theodore Nott

**A :** Ronald Weasley

**Date : **Le 02/07 à 11h58

**Objet : **J'ai entendu dire que tu descendais en bas pour prendre du café

Pourrais-tu m'en prendre aussi ? N'importe lequel, pourvu qu'il y ait de la caféine dedans. Merci beaucoup :)

Theodore Nott

Designer graphique du _Hogwarts Journal_

* * *

**De :** Pansy Parkinson

**A : **Ronald Weasley

**Date :** Le 02/07 à 11h58

**Objet : **Mon petit Ronald

Est-ce toi qui descends prendre du café au 7e étage ? Pourrais-tu me faire l'immense faveur de me prendre un Capuccino sans sucre – je tiens à ma taille, vois-tu – s'il te plaît ?

J'adore l'alliance de couleur entre ton pantalon vert et ton pull en maille rose fuchsia au fait. Très…pop'art.

* * *

**De :** Zacharias Smith

**A : **Ronald Weasley

**Date :** Le 02/07 à 11h59

**Objet :** On ne se connaît pas trop mais…

…est-ce que ça te dérangerais de me prendre aussi un café ? Je te paie, bien sûr. C'est juste qu'il m'en faut vraiment, sinon je vais m'endormir sur ma pile de dossiers. Je suis au 340A, au fait.

* * *

**De : **Severus Rogue

**A : **Ronald Weasley

**Date :** Le 02/07 à 12h00

**Objet :** Café.

C'est toi qui descends au 7e ? Prends-moi un café noir sans sucre.

* * *

**De : **Harry Potter

**A : **Hermione Granger

**Date : **Le 02/07 à 12h21

**Objet : **Boulimique du travail

Je suppose que ça ne sert à rien que je te demande de descendre manger avec nous…tu voudras au moins que je te ramène quelque chose ?

* * *

**De : **Hermione Granger

**A :** Harry Potter

**Date :** Le 02/07 à 12h22

**Objet :** DU CAFE ! ! ! ! !

Et une salade Caesar.

* * *

**De : **[Service Comptabilité _Hogwarts Journal_] Dolores Ombrage

**A :** Severus Rogue ; Harry Potter

**Date :** Le 02/07 à 14h23

**Objet :** Comme vous me l'aviez demandé.

**Pièce Jointe :** DOC EXCEL « Salaires Employés Secteur B »

Voici la liste des salaires des employés du secteur dont vous avez la direction.

Bien à vous,

Dolores Ombrage

Département de la Comptabilité

Secteur A, 11e étage, bureau 670C

_Hogwarts Journal_

* * *

**De :** [Service Comptabilité _Hogwarts Journal_] Dolores Ombrage

**A : **Harry Potter

**Date : **Le 02/07 à 14h24

**Objet : **ERREUR DE DESTINATAIRE.

Suite à une erreur de manœuvre, le service comptabilité vous a par inadvertance envoyé un email contenant des données confidentielles ne vous étant pas destinées. PRIERE DE NE PAS L'OUVRIR ET DE LE SUPPRIMER TOUT DE SUITE.

Cordialement,

Dolores Ombrage

Département de la Comptabilité

Secteur A, 11e étage, bureau 670C

_Hogwarts Journal_

* * *

**De :** Harry Potter

**A :** Pansy Parkinson

**Date :** Le 02/07 à 14h26

**Objet :** P… DE B… DE M… ! ! ! !

OK.

Je ne sais pas trop à qui le dire alors je me suis dit que je devais te le dire à toi. Ce qui, lorsque j'y pense, n'est pas forcément une bonne idée étant donné que tu es un tabloïd à toi toute seule.

Mais sur ce coup, JURE-MOI SUR TOUT CE QUE TU AS DE PLUS CHER de ne RIEN dire.

Je t'en supplie.

* * *

**De :** Draco Malfoy

**A : **Hermione Granger

**Date :** Le 02/07 à 14h26

**Objet :** Renvoie-moi ton programme de travail

S'il te plaît.

* * *

**De : **Pansy Parkinson

**A :** Harry Potter

**Date :** Le 02/07 à 14h27

**Objet :** DIS-MOI.

TOUT DE SUITE.

PS : Assez flattée que tu m'aies choisi entre Poil de Carotte, Dents de Lapin et Poil de Carotte Junior.

* * *

**De : **Harry Potter

**A : **Pansy Parkinson

**Date :** Le 02/07 à 14h28

**Objet :** Jure-moi d'abord de tenir ta langue.

Je te dirais tout ensuite.

PS : Evite de donner de tels surnoms à mes amis.

* * *

**De : **Hermione Granger

**A :** Draco Malfoy

**Date :** Le 02/07 à 14h30

**Objet :** Wow.

**Pièce Jointe : **DOC EXCEL « Programme de travail »

Si gentiment demandé en plus. Ca en devient suspect.

* * *

**De :** Pansy Parkinson

**A : **Harry Potter

**Date :** Le 02/07 à 14h30

**Objet :** Bon sang, Harry…

Je te le jure sur ma collection de Kelly d'Hermès. Et Dieu seul sait que je suis sérieuse lorsque j'évoque mes sacs à mains porte-bonheurs.

* * *

**De :** Draco Malfoy

**A : **Hermione Granger

**Date : **Le 02/07 à 14h32

**Objet :** Ne te sens pas pousser des ailes non plus.

Juste que la date d'échéance arrive et que j'ai décidé de changer d'organisation de travail. Et que j'ai la flemme de m'organiser moi-même.

* * *

**De : **Hermione Granger

**A :** Draco Malfoy

**Date : **Le 02/07 à 14h34

**Objet : **Oh mais ne te justifie pas.

Et tu as décidé de te ranger derrière le programme de l'employée du mois de juin 2012 censée être jalouse de toi et en vouloir à ta carrière professionnelle ? Hun-hun…intéressant.

* * *

**De :** Harry Potter

**A : **Pansy Parkinson

**Date : **Le 02/07 à 14h35

**Objet :** Tiens-toi prête.

Le service compta m'a envoyé par erreur la liste des salaires bruts de chaque personne bossant dans le secteur B ! Le dossier est énorme alors je ne t'ai mis que l'essentiel, à savoir notre équipe.

Tu vas tomber à la renverse comme moi.

**SALAIRE ANNUEL DES EMPLOYES SECTEUR B :**

Severus ROGUE (Rédacteur en chef/Chef de Service) : 50 000 Gallions.

Cho Ling Xiong Zhi CHANG (DRH Secteur A/B/C) : 40 000 Gallions.

Hermione GRANGER (Journaliste Multi spécialisée/Doctoresse en Droit) : 32 000 Gallions + Prime 1500 Gallions.

Draco MALFOY (Journaliste Spécialisé Economie/Faits Divers) : 32 000 Gallions + Prime 1500 Gallions.

Lee JORDAN (Secrétaire de rédaction) : 30 000 Gallions.

Luna LOVEGOOD (Journaliste) : 24 000 Gallions.

Ronald WEASLEY (Editorialiste) : 24 000 Gallions.

Theodore NOTT (Designer Graphique) : 23 900 Gallions.

Harry POTTER (Journaliste) : 23 600 Gallions.

Pansy PARKINSON (Chroniqueuse Mode) : 23 300 Gallions

Daphné GREENGRASS (Chroniqueuse People) : 23 000 Gallions.

Ginevra WEASLEY (Correctrice) : 23 000 Gallions.

Je t'en supplie, Pansy, ne hurle pas et tiens ta langue.

* * *

**De :** Draco Malfoy

**A : **Hermione Granger

**Date :** Le 02/07 à 14h40

**Objet :** Haha, bien joué.

Mais je ne m'énerverais pas. Try again.

* * *

**De :** Theodore Nott

**A :** Pansy Parkinson

**Date :** Le 02/07 à 14h40

**Objet :** Est-ce que ça va ? !

Je viens d'entendre un espèce d'hurlement provenant de ton bureau. Tout va bien ?

* * *

**De :** Pansy Parkinson

**A :** Theodore Nott

**Date : **Le 02/07 à 14h43

**Objet :** JUDAS ! CHIMPANZE !

COMMENT SE FAIT-IL QUE TU GAGNES 600 GALLIONS DE PLUS QUE MOI ? ? ?

* * *

**De :** Theodore Nott

**A :** Pansy Parkinson

**Date :** Le 02/07 à 14h45

**Objet : **De _quoi_ est-ce que tu parle ?

Où est-ce que tu as vu ça ? On peut avoir accès au montant de notre salaire ? !

* * *

**De :** Daphné Greengrass

**A :** Pansy Parkinson

**Date :** Le 02/07 à 14h48

**Objet :** Theodore vient de me dire que tu as la liste des salaires du niveau

Envoie-la-moi ! !

* * *

**De :** Ginevra Weasley

**A :** Pansy Parkinson

**Date : **Le 02/07 à 14h52

**Objet :** Les salaires

Est-ce vrai que tu as la liste des salaires bruts du Secteur B ? Pourrais-tu me dire le mien s'il te plaît ? ? J'ai toujours voulu savoir ! ! !

* * *

**De : **Harry Potter

**A :** Pansy Parkinson

**Date :** Le 02/07 à 14h55

**Objet :** Je savais que je ne pouvais pas te faire confiance.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet attroupement autour de l'écran de ton ordinateur ? Ne me dis pas que tout le 8e étage sait que je t'ai envoyé la liste des salaires, Pansy. Tu as plutôt intérêt à ce que ce ne soit pas ça.

Si on m'accuse, je supprimerais les messages de ma boîte de réception, je te dénoncerais et je nierais toutes évidences.

Harry POTTER

Journaliste du _Hogwarts Journal_

* * *

**De :** Pansy Parkinson

**A :** Harry Potter

**Date :** Le 02/07 à 14h57

**Objet :** Je suis _tellement_ désolée ! :(

Excuse-moi ! ! J'implore ta pitié. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'indigner devant l'écart de salaire de certaines personnes que je considère comme traître à leur sang à l'heure où je te parle.

Et tu devrais aussi, d'ailleurs.

Ca ne t'intrigue pas cette prime de 1500 Gallions de Draco et Hermione ? Hmm ? D'où est-ce qu'elle sort, d'après toi ? N'est-ce pas _louche_ ? Pourquoi eux deux ? Pourquoi pas nous ? Ne sont-ils pas assez grassement payé pour _en plus_ recevoir 1500 Gallions de plus dans la poche ?

* * *

**De :** Harry Potter

**A : **Pansy Parkinson

**Date :** Le 02/07 à 14h58

**Objet :** C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis…

…c'est tout de même assez bizarre.

* * *

**De :** Pansy Parkinson ; Daphné Greengrass ; Theodore Nott ; Harry Potter ; Blaise Zabini ; Ginevra Weasley ; Ronald Weasley

**A : **Hermione Granger ; Draco Malfoy

**Date :** Le 02/07 à 15h05

**Objet :** On nous cache des choses.

Au nom de quoi avez-vous eu droit à une prime de 1500 Gallions ? Nous voulons une réponse claire, nette et précise.

* * *

**De :** Draco Malfoy

**A : **Hermione Granger

**Date :** Le 02/07 à 15h06

**Objet :** Merde.

QUI leur a dit ?

* * *

**De :** Hermione Granger

**A :** Draco Malfoy

**Date :** Le 02/07 à 15h07

**Objet :** Certainement pas moi.

Ils ont dû l'apprendre d'eux même.

* * *

**De : **Draco Malfoy

**A :** Hermione Granger

**Date : **Le 02/07 à 15h08

**Objet : **Impossible.

Les salaires ne sont pas visibles par les employés et les primes encore moins pour ne pas susciter de jalousie.

Alors je répète ma question : QUI leur a dit ?

* * *

**De :** Hermione Granger

**A : **Draco Malfoy

**Date :** Le 02/07 à 15h09

**Objet :** Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que je serais la personne qui a vendu la mèche ?

Rassure-toi tout de suite : ce n'est pas le cas. Tu as l'air si enclin à me mettre la faute sur le dos mais es-tu sûr que ce ne serait pas TOI qui as raconté à tout le monde que Severus nous avait accordé une prime en échange de notre bonne entente sur ce dossier ?

* * *

**De : **Draco Malfoy

**A : **Hermione Granger

**Date :** Le 02/07 à 15h10

**Objet :** Plaît-il ?

Tiens-donc, on m'accuse ? N'est-ce pas toi qui es sortie avec un grand sourire de notre entrevue avec Severus ? Si la Nature t'avais doté de ne serait-ce qu'un milligramme de cervelet, tu aurais eu la décence de faire profil bas pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons.

* * *

**De :** Hermione Granger

**A :** Draco Malfoy

**Date :** Le 02/07 à 15h11

**Objet :** Bon.

Ce n'est pas le moment de se crêper le chignon. Elucidons déjà ça : si ce n'est ni toi ni moi qui avons dévoilé l'existence de cette prime, qui l'a fait alors ?

Mais…attends…j'y pense…

* * *

**De : **Hermione Granger

**A :** Ronald Weasley

**Date :** Le 02/07 à 15h13

**Objet :** Ron !

Saurais-tu…quelque chose que Draco et moi savons et que tu as dit à tout le monde ? La question peut sembler bizarre mais…tu as dit m'avoir vu sortir du bureau de Severus…est-ce que tu sais pourquoi j'y étais convoqué ?

* * *

**De :** Ronald Weasley

**A :** Hermione Granger

**Date :** Le 02/07 à 15h15

**Objet :** Chausson.

Non…j'aurais dû ? Ca a un rapport avec cette prime de 1500 Gallions dont tout le Secteur parle ?

* * *

**De :** Hermione Granger

**A :** Draco Malfoy

**Date :** Le 02/07 à 15h17

**Objet :** …

OK. C'est Ron qui a livré l'information, aussi étonnant que ce soit. Bon. Reste plus qu'à démentir.

* * *

**De : **Draco Malfoy

**A : **Hermione Granger

**Date :** Le 02/07 à 15h18

**Objet :** RE : …

J'ai une bien meilleure idée.

* * *

**De :** Draco Malfoy

**A : **Hermione Granger ; Pansy Parkinson ; Daphné Greengrass ; Theodore Nott ; Harry Potter ; Blaise Zabini ; Ginevra Weasley ; Ronald Weasley

**Date : **Le 02/07 à 15h25

**Objet :** Je sais que Pansy Parkinson est à la tête de ce soulèvement de pacotille.

Ca ne vous regarde pas. Point. Retournez à votre boulot. Peut-être que si vous bossiez un peu plus, vous seriez un peu plus familiers avec le mot « prime ».

* * *

**De :** Hermione Granger

**A : **Draco Malfoy

**Date :** Le 02/07 à 15h26

**Objet :** Alors là BRAVO !

C'était la _meilleure_ façon de se faire _**haïr**_ par tout le niveau. Clap clap clap. Magnifique. Attends un peu qu'ils organisent notre lapidation en direct dès que nous sortirons de ces locaux.

* * *

**De :** Draco Malfoy

**A : **Hermione Granger

**Date :** Le 02/07 à 15h30

**Objet :** Lapidation ? Laisse-moi rire.

Alors là pour attendre, je vais attendre tiens. Et avec un grand sourire. On parie combien qu'aucun d'eux ne va revenir sur ma parole ?

Tu as tendance à sous-estimer le poids que j'ai dans le Secteur B.

* * *

**De :** Hermione Granger

**A :** Draco Malfoy

**Date :** Le 02/07 à 15h32

**Objet : **Rira bien qui mourra le dernier.

Ne te donne pas plus d'importance que tu en as.

* * *

**De :** Theodore Nott

**A :** Daphné Greengrass

**Date : **Le 02/07 à 17h58

**Objet :** Ton Don Juan de la photocopieuse du 4e étage…

…s'appelle Alejandro Delavergaz. Stagiaire, comme je l'imaginais, pour trois mois environ, si son contrat avec _Hogwarts_ n'est pas renouvelé. Sa tache consiste le plus souvent à faire des photocopies (d'où sa présence récurrente près de la photocopieuse), agrafer des feuilles, classer des dossiers et, ma foi, sourire aux belles demoiselles qui passeraient dans l'étage.

Mais ne te méprends pas : il est fiancé et a une petite amie enceinte de cinq ou six mois, je crois.

N'oublie pas que tu me dois un déjeuner gratis.

* * *

**De :** Draco Malfoy

**A :** Hermione Granger

**Date : **Le 02/07 à 18h03

**Objet : **Il est dix-huit heures passé…

…et j'attends toujours. Où sont les prémices de cette fameuse lapidation ?

* * *

**De :** Hermione Granger

**A :** Draco Malfoy

**Date :** Le 02/07 à 18h05

**Objet :** OK, d'accord.

Tu avais…tu n'avais pas tord.

* * *

**De :** Draco Malfoy

**A :** Hermione Granger

**Date : **le 02/07 à 18h07

**Objet :** Content de te l'entendre dire.

Tu devrais t'agenouiller devant moi pour avoir sauvé ta peau, d'ailleurs.

* * *

**De : **Hermione Granger

**A :** Draco Malfoy

**Date :** Le 02/07 à 18h11

**Objet :** Plutôt manger de la terre que de poser ne serait-ce qu'un genou à terre devant toi.

Mais je t'aurais bien offert un café, par contre. Oups, la machine est en panne aujourd'hui. Dommage.

Au BOULOT.

* * *

**De : **Daphné Greengrass

**A :** Theodore Nott

**Date :** Le 02/07 à 18h12

**Objet :** Si tu pense que ça va me freiner.

Son bureau ? Son numéro de portable ? Une fois que je saurais la couleur de son caleçon, tu auras droit à ton déjeuner gratis.

Au BOULOT.

* * *

**Contents ou pas contents ? J'ai essayé de faire vite. J'espère que vous avez aimé ! **

**Bon, pour ceux qui me connaissent, j'ai l'habitude de répondre individuellement à chaque review mais c'est les vacances donc pour cette histoire, je serais un peu fainéante. Mea culpa !**

**Mais merci en tout cas à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des messages, ça m'encourage _beaucoup_ ! Sinon, la suite de mon autre fanfiction humoristique, **Le Contrat** (dont je n'arrive pas à comprendre le succès, mais bon…), arrive dans deux jours…normalement…ou demain soir, si vous êtes des veinards – ça rime ! **

**Xo,**

**IACB**

**.**

**PS : On m'a dit (ou plus précisément Roman 2005 – merci à toi, au fait !) m'a prévenu que ce type de fanfics qui ressemblent un peu à des tchats étaient assez mal vues par le nouveau règlement de FF...donc bon. Profitez à fond de chacune des lignes de cette histoire car si jamais elle se retrouve supprimée dans quelques temps, ma foi, vous aurez eu le temps de rigoler à votre guise avant !**

**Passez de bonnes vacances :)**


End file.
